Soul of Destiny
by black dragon
Summary: Eli has been hearing strange voices since he came on board the ship known as Destiny what does it want and how can he help? sorry lousy at summaries revised
1. Chapter 1 Eli's Vision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: I was watching the season finally of Stargate Universe and just loved the show from the first episode to the end. I loved it especially Eli who I believe is my fav character. So this story is mostly an Eli centric story. **

**You have been warned. **

**It is rated M for swearing and violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

**I have rewritten the story because of grammar and wording problems so it is fixed now hopefully.**

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

_**Chapter 1: Eli's Visions**_

"_For every action there is a reaction…"_

"_For every journey begins with just a single step…"_

"_For every choice there is a consequence…" _

"_For every consequence there is a lesson…"_

"_For every journey there is a destination…"_

"_For every Destiny is but a single moment…"_

"_Every Destiny has a journey one must take…"_

"_And every journey comes to a crossroad…"_

"_The path you take is just one of many…"_

"_For the Ancient ship known as Destiny the journey through the stars is but a journey through time…"_

"_For many think that time is but a river; an endless, steady flow that goes in one direction…_

"_But in fact…"_

"_Time… is an endless ocean caught in an endless storm…"_

When Eli Wallace entered the Stargate for the first time in his life, and onto the ancient ship of unknown origin; he had no idea what he was going to do. All he knew when he entered the room on the other side was darkness. The only light was that of the large ring behind him; the only sounds he could hear were the shouts of the many who are coming through the same pool of light.

In confusion he turned to find others like him looking equally as confused and scared as they looked around the dark; bare room. Then when everyone was cleared the room was plunged into darkness and the stargate let out a loud hiss. Suddenly flashlights turned on as panicked people scrambled around trying to get their bearings and some were crying in fear. Some people lay wounded and others died on impact with the hard metal floor that he can feel under his feet.

_I have been waiting for you _

Eli turned around to face a soldier that was bleeding in the head, "Did you say something?" he asked

"No," was the reply.

Sudden shouting could be heard as someone came and tried to call order throughout the crew. A sudden shaking sound could be heard as the place they were in suddenly lurched and a light headed sensation filled him as he was suddenly off balance.

_You are safe for now_

Again the voice and this time Eli turned his head to find the source…only to find nothing but panicked people.

The only one who was not panicking was Dr. Nickolas Rush as he found himself high above them on a balcony of some sort. Looking down at the panicked faces his eyes full of wonder at the expanse of the room before him.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" a voice shouted and Lt. Mathew Scott took charge as he held his gun up high. "Alright everyone just calm down there is no need to panic." He said

Suddenly the lights went on and everyone screamed at the sight including Eli who covered his head.

_There is no need to fear_

The voice returned in full force this time and Eli stood up as a feeling of comfort came over him. It was like a mother comforting her child as the feeling was warm and fuzzy. And as soon as it came the feeling was gone and Eli once again found himself amongst the shouting individuals. Scott quickly gotten in front of the gate and preceded towards the main congregation of people.

"Alright I want everyone to calm down I need a head count Greer!" he shouted out to the man in front of him.

Sgt. Greer stood at attention as he came up to Scott and whispered a "Yes Sir," to him before going off to follow orders.

"Eli I want you and Dr. Rush to find us some lights, T.J. I need you to tend to the wounded…where is Col. Young?" he asked and just as he said it a low moan could be heard.

Turning his head he rushed over to the wounded man. "Sir are you alright?" he asked the Coronel could only look at him before asking himself, "Where are we?" he said.

"I don't know," Scott replied as he reached under to help him up only to find blood on his hand from the Col.'s head panicking he screamed, "T.J.!" he shouted and a blonde haired woman in a military uniform ran up to them to help him up and added pressure towards the wound.

"It is alright I need you to lie down and rest sir," she said and the man gently laid there.

Eli watched with confusion still on his face as Scott stood up and began to bark orders until his name was shouted.

"Eli! NOW!" He said and Eli quickly went to help search the ship.

5342566453454354

It was sometime later that Eli found the counsel with the strange symbols on it. He recognized it instantly as the same language in his video game Prometheus. Staring at it he began to explore what he could find, but was worried that he would hit something that was not his to begin with.

_I will make sure you don't_

It was that voice again after all this time he thought he was just under enough stress. Now it was back and he had, had just about enough of it. Looking around he made sure he was not followed before he began to speak to the entity that is driving him insane.

"Alright you what the hell do you want?" he asked

_I have been waiting for you; I have been waiting you for a long, long time,_ was the reply.

"Me?" Eli answered back, "That's kind of creepy don't you think?" he asked

_You seek knowledge_ was the answer that was given to him.

Looking down at the counsel he saw the symbols appear out of nowhere. "I don't know what this means?" he asked

_I can teach you_

Now Eli was scared as he looked around knowing that this is no coincidence.

"Ok is it just me or am I going crazy?" he asked

_You are not crazy I am speaking to you through your mind_ was the reply

He looked down at the counsel again and this time a new image appeared one of him in the ship. Turning in shock he found nothing in the ordinary. "Ok what the fuck is going on?" he asked

_I am watching you; you are safe for now_ the voice replied

"Everything going alright Eli?" a new voice asked and Eli turned to find Rush standing there at the entrance to the hallway.

"Yeah everything is fine Rush um…just found these," Eli said

Rush walked over to the counsel and smiled, "This is a control counsel we can access the ship's data from here," he said looking down.

Eli felt uncertain Rush should not be touching something like this. Rushing over he pushed the older man away.

"Eli what are you doing?" he demanded

"You don't know what this thing does nor for that matter you could get us all killed!" Eli shouted

Now seeing his face turned red with anger Rush turned to Eli, "Like you could understand Ancient! I happen to program a rudimentary version of the language in that game you so enjoy playing." Rush growled at him.

Now they started to argue until it turned to shouting and eventually Scott and Greer entered the room. "What is going on?" he demanded with Greer pointing his gun out at Rush.

Eli held his hands up in surrender, "I don't know we found these counsels and Rush wants to activate stuff but we don't know if we might blow ourselves out of the sky," Eli replied.

"You don't know that!" Rush demanded now Eli was angry as his face was showing red.

But just before he could say something Greer pointed his gun barrel at Rush, "Step away from that and don't move," he demanded of Rush.

_Trust him_

The voice once again returned and this time Scott lowered his guard and let Rush access the ship.

To his shock he could clearly see on a hovering hologram where they are…on the other side of the universe.

90980909098

Hours later led the group to another problem…air. The air on this ship is stale and not cycling properly as Eli found out. He sat down with his newest discovery which he calls a Kino. The orb sat there beside him as he recorded his thoughts into it. He managed to get some of the others to record their data onto the drive.

_You can explore with those_

"What is the deal?" Eli said as he looked around and once again found himself alone.

Walking away he approached the makeshift medbay that Lt. Johansson has discovered and used to help the wounded. She was busy with Col. Young who is currently suffering a large concussion at the moment. His eyes were closed as Eli entered the room.

"Can I help you," she said not even looking up.

"How is he?" Eli asked

"He will be fine just a concussion to the back of the head and his leg will have to be on a crutch for a while before it fully heals," she said as she finished.

Turning to him she looked him over to make sure he was alright other then the fact that he is rather dirty.

"Um how do you treat voices?" he asked

"Voices?" Johansson replied

"Yeah ever since I got here I have been hearing voices in my head," he said and she waved him over.

Giving a quick check and finding nothing wrong with him she dismissed Eli and said to seek out Camille Wray the human resources manager. She has some study into the human psyche and could help. Eli walked down the long corridor looking for Wray. He eventually found what appears to be a cafeteria station with many of the folks there just talking. Eli surveyed the room and eventually spotted the Asian woman on the other side sitting on a table. Finding her he walked right over to the table and sat down in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Lt. Johansson said that you had some skills in psychology?" Eli said rather shyly.

"What of it," the oriental lady said glaring at him.

"Well ever since I came to this ship I have been hearing things in my head, and well they have been driving me insane," Eli admitted.

Wray gave him a thoughtful look before she began to ask the younger man, "Has the voice been asking you to hurt people?" she asked

"No," Eli replied quickly, "It has only told me that I was safe and that nothing bad is going to happen to us on this ship," he said Wray's eyes then opened wide with that, "Normally people who hear voices in their heads tend to hear negative thoughts and those voices tell them to hurt and not trust people. They even tell them to kill and it eventually drives them insane in the process; most unusual," she said

She looked around the room at the other people present before turning to him, "What else has this voice been telling you?" she asked.

"The voice said that it has been waiting for me for a long, long time. It also told me to trust Rush when he was trying to access the systems. It told me I was safe and that everything was going to be alright I even had this warm fuzzy feeling for a while." Eli replied to her.

Wray looked at him with some concern and then something clicked in her head. Turning to Eli she had to ask, "It told you that you were safe? when?" she asked.

"When we first arrived on this ship," Eli replied

"So the voice started when you came through the stargate?" she asked and Eli nodded back at her.

"Well do me a favor, next time the voice speaks to you ask it what it wants, who is it and why are we here; other then that I can't help you no further," she said standing up.

Eli watched her go and retreated to the place he calls his quarters. It was the more open room out of all of others on the ship since it has a counsel of its own for the Kinos. Closing the doors he prepared to go to bed when the voice came again.

_Rest now there is no need to fear the woman is right you know_

Eli shot up like an arrow, "Who are you?" he asked

_Who are you? I see you in my main processors all the time but I don't know your name_ it said to him.

"I am Eli Wallace from the Planet Earth and I don't know who I am speaking with." He said

A sudden image filled his mind as he suddenly found himself in space and panicked until a soothing feeling came to him. "What is going on?" he said

_I am showing you who I am _the voice said and Eli suddenly turned to find a rather large ship approaching him. Amazed he watched as it slowly drifted by him and was amazed further by the sheer size of it. There was no way in hell that a ship that big could exist except on a science fiction movie.

"Holy shit!" Eli said as he watched it pass by him. The sheer size of it was amazing as he could see every part of it and feel the power of its engines as it drifted in space. He suddenly could see what appears to be an observation deck with large windows to give a view of the stars. Looking through what appears to be glass he could make out several people looking at the vastness of the universe. Slowly he drifted away from them as the ship's engines flared in front of his face and he once again found himself looking around his room again.

"Wow, that was amazing," he said then frowned, "But that still does not answer my question as to who you are," he said

_I showed you who I am for I am the ship that you are riding on an endless journey of exploration and discovery_ it said

"Ok you are this strange ship can you at least tell me your name then oh ghost ship," Eli joked to it.

_In my language or as they call Latin in yours my name is Fatum or Fas but in your language it translates to…_

The voice then stops and Eli raised an eyebrow. "Translates to what?" he asks

_Destiny… my name in your language is…Destiny_

**Tbc**

**Now I am not going to continue until I receive at least ten positive reviews from you people. No flame because flames are not reviews nor criticism it is just readers complaining about how horrible your story writing is. Now do me a favor if you are a natural complainer don't read if you are only going to complain. Thank you very much blackdragon**


	2. Chapter 2 Needing Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: I want to thank Mogget0607, Master of the Red Sand and Quetzalcoatls for being the only reviewers to give me reviews since not much could be said about my popularity lol. Anyways kudos to you three for reviewing my story, and I have fixed the errors in the story as best I can given the circumstances, but I hope to get more people involved in reviewing please. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

_Chapter 2: Needing Air_

"_Ask and you shall receive…"_

"_Knock and the door will open…"_

After quite sometime Eli found himself once again in the room that contained the Stargate. The air that has been cycling was growing thinner by the minute. Looking around and making sure no one was in the room he addressed the entity known as 'Destiny.'

"Alright Destiny we have a problem," he said

_What sort of problem_ was the reply

"Ok we need air and we have people that are injured so if you have any suggestions please do so," Eli said between ragged breaths.

_I had not realized that the air quality is not sufficient enough for your needs. _Destiny replied

"Well we are losing air fast and it is kind of a problem for us," Eli replied back making his voice heard throughout the ship.

_I keep forgetting how long it was since I was first built; I have suffered sufficient damage throughout the millennia. I had not realized that the life support system was amongst those damaged _Destiny replied back.

"I know that! But the point is…" Eli was about to finish his sentence when someone else cut in.

"Who are you talking to?" a voice asked and shocked as well as embarrassed Eli turned to find the one person he had never wished to catch him talking to himself.

Chloe Armstrong stood there with her arms crossed and a worried look on her face. She was leaning against the wall with one hand and trying to catch her breath at the same time. Eli quickly rushed to her side to help her sit down near one of benches available on the side of the room. When she finally sat down Eli gave a sheepish look, "It was nothing, nothing at all," he said.

"What is that smell?" Chloe asked Eli

Feeling twice as embarrassed he turned away quickly to hide his deep blush and sniffed his underarm. Finding the odor repulsive he was about to back away when a different smell came to be. It was the smell of something putrid coming from one of the vents. Just then he heard a nearby walkie go off.

"Eli I need you here now," Rush's voice could be heard over the sound of the small device.

Getting up he made his way towards the control room. As he entered he spotted Rush looking worse for wear at the counsel, and the man he was with was quickly rushed out with his tail between his legs. Getting nervous he walked in just as Dr. Rush finished some things on his control counsel.

"What you want Rush?" Eli said as he entered the room.

"Don't get smart with me Eli! I need you to see if you can find some sort of control for the life support." Rush said to him and the younger man went to work.

Eli quickly went to the counsel and began to look for something even though he has no idea what it was saying.

_Let me help you read it_ Destiny implied and Eli felt something shift in his fingers and found that the symbols started to make sense in a way.

The images shifted to something that he can read. He then started to make sense of the symbols; he still could not read them, but Destiny made it so he can understand them.

"Well from the looks of it there are some stations here and here, and here that are suppose to help," Eli said showing Rush as he too found what he was looking for.

"Lt. Scott we seem to have a problem," Rush said on the radio.

"What is it?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Near you are what appears to be a panel I need you to remove it….."

786696878 That part I skipped because everyone knows what was found there098798

As soon as they found the object they are looking for the smell alone and the analysis was enough to tell someone that something was wrong.

Eli stood watching as this happened unsure of what is going on. All he knew was the stench of the contraption as it oozed something black. After listening to a few choice words from some of the scientists on Destiny. He came to the conclusion that whatever the black stuff was is the same stuff that was supposed to scrub the air on the ship.

Watching the others act Eli was scared of the outcome.

After checking with Dr. Rush he went back into his room. Sitting down he was struggling to breathe.

_There are several leaks around the ship_ Destiny told him as he sat down on his new bed.

"Ok name a few," he said looking at the wall.

Suddenly a small orb appeared a device that Eli has called a Kino. It floated around his head until at last it came face to face with him.

The images on Eli's hand held device shifted to show different parts of the ship that they have not yet explored. Some showing rooms full of holes; others just regular quarters even a medbay, and some Eli was able to recognize as a mess hall of some sort. The ship was massive but much of it was inaccessible without space suits. But he was able to pick up where the worst leak was coming from.

Quickly telling the others they managed to seal it off after some difficulty.

The only problem was the shuttle that had a rather large hole in it.

The shuttle itself has a major leak and is damaged at the window. The only reason there is air is because the shield is holding it in as best it could. The only problem is that it can only be closed on the inside. And he found that out by accident when he was trapped in the shuttle with Rush and two others. It was by luck that it was closed by accident when one of the scientists closed the door locking them inside the shuttle.

After about as much screaming as they could muster the same scientist managed to open the door. They all ran out with much needed breathing room.

"What the fuck was that?" said Eli as he glared daggers at the man next to him.

"Sorry about that," the man said sheepishly.

_Are you alright? I thought you were dying_ Destiny said to Eli and the boy did not want to alert anyone that he can hear voices in his head, so he sent a feeling of comfort.

_I saw you struggling to breathe; the air in that shuttle is not stable_ was the reply.

_**Don't worry about it Dr. Volker I think his name is managed to open the door**_ Eli thought back figuring it was the best way to communicate with the ship.

"Alright we need to guard this door for I think what ever is wrong with it is purely mechanical," Lt. Scott said to the others.

"I for one agree with him," Eli said as he quickly made his way out the door and out of sight.

Once back in his room he quickly pushed the button to shut the door. When he had the door shut he sighed in relief.

"Alright Destiny what was up with that door?" he asked

_I am unable to shut it due to damage to the mechanical systems_ Destiny's reply was not something Eli wished to hear.

"Well how are we going to solve this one?" he asked

_One of you is going to have to sacrifice him or herself to save the others. Only until I can find the ingredient you need to repair my life support systems _Destiny said to him.

"What sort of ingredient?" Eli asked

_According to one of your scientists the ingredient if you were paying attention is an element known as calcium carbonate or lime as you would call it. My scans indicate that there is a system nearby that has that element in it. With it you will be able to repair my life support systems and scrubbers to allow you to breathe. _Destiny said

"Oh really? Then what about that whole sacrifice yourself thing? If that was the case then we would not have to sacrifice ourselves for that one mission." Eli said back

_Irrelevant! One of you will still have to sacrifice yourselves because unless that hatch is closed you will only have an hour of breathable air left before you all suffocate to death. That I cannot allow unfortunately I can only do so much to help you due to damage to my main systems. _Destiny replied back to Eli and the boy shrugged.

It was then the door suddenly opened and Dr. Rush stood at the door.

"Who are you talking to Eli?" he said

"Nobody," the younger man quickly said to him.

Looking around he spotted the Kino station standing behind him and then the monitor station that Eli normally works at, but nothing out of the ordinary.

"I could have sworn that you were talking to someone," Rush said eyeing Eli suspiciously.

Eli fished out his phone and played a video he had taken earlier of him and a few friends before his alleged 'kidnapping.'

"Was this what you heard?" he said rather annoyed

Rush only gave him a suspicious glare before muttering to himself before saying to Eli, "I need you in the gate room with the others; I have an announcement to make." He said before disappearing back into the dark hallways.

89798765

The gate room was crowded as people struggled to breathe, and others still injured were being helped in by those strong enough to support their weight. Eli stood at the far corner trying to keep himself hidden from them all. Rush then stood on the stairs overlooking the crowd.

"Now what I have to tell you will be cruel but fact. One of the shuttles is damaged and is leaking vast amounts of air into space. Unless we fix this problem we are going to die." Rush said

"How long?" asked Camille Wray and by the tone of her voice Eli had to wince before trying to make himself as invisible as possible.

"Maybe an hour's worth of air tops and with the hatch closed about a day," Rush said sounding grave.

_That should provide enough time for you to find the element I need_ Destiny said to Eli.

Eli was looking rather nervous with the fight that sure did come from both Camille Wray the Human Resources Manager and Dr. Nickolas Rush. But when he looked around he noticed that the only ones not present were the Armstrong's and Eli was worried. From what happened earlier Senator Armstrong is very sick and also badly injured so it is a good chance that Chloe is with him.

_You are correct in that assumption_ the voice said to Eli

"Will you quit doing that," Eli whispered

_Your thoughts betray you and you were worried about the ones you called the 'Armstrongs' _Destiny replied.

Sure enough Eli did not pay enough attention to notice everyone looking rather bleak on the ship as some started to cry while others went to find quarters in which to stay in.

Eli also made his exit and quickly hurried to the control room or the Apple Core as he would like to call it. Looking worse for wear and began to type in a few commands in what little Ancient he knows.

That is until screaming could be heard and he quickly switched to one of the Kinos and after a quick check found to his shock Senator Armstrong holding Greer at gunpoint. Chloe not too far behind him with Scott and Eli was shocked.

_He is very sick and wishes to die in peace_ Destiny replied to him a feeling of sadness came to him which he knew was from the ship. He felt a tear slip down from his face at this feeling of both shock and sadness.

His own shock filled it as well as he watched the Senator close the door behind him and locked Chloe out. He watched as the senator slowly died from loss of air. The sadness turned to grief as he and Destiny's grief took control and he could not hold back his tears.

The others in the room watched in shock as the Senator gave them another chance at life. Well at least a day of life and he quickly exited the Apple Core towards his own room and locked the door behind him.

Curling up into a ball he wept tears that were not only his but of Destiny's as well.

_All loss of life on this ship grieves me; I did not want him to die_ Destiny said

Eli curled up into a ball facing the wall. Feeling like a child who had just watched his parents argue for the final time. He continued to cry until he could not shed anymore tears and felt Destiny's grief leave him. He also felt grief and was worried about Chloe since she was after all Senator Armstrong's daughter. He felt the most grief would be from her and he also felt the others as well.

_He was a great man full of courage and sacrifice to the safety of his people_ Destiny said to him.

"I know," Eli said his voice hoarse

_Then in honor of his memory you will carry on and I will try to move as fast as my engines can handle to the planet we seek, _Destiny said to him

"We will live?" Eli said

_But not for long; the Senator has made his sacrifice so that you can live. I can see into people's thoughts, and before he made his decision he spoke a prayer to your deity asking for forgiveness. I can show you the memory if you wish. _Eli shook his head with a 'no' indication.

"That is alright Destiny those thoughts are private to him and him alone. I should be getting up now," he said

_No, do not get up; grieve Eli Wallace for you have so much sadness you need to let out before you can continue, and I shall grieve along with you as I too am hurting and in need of someone to help let that tension go_ Destiny said

And so for the first time in many years Eli grieved for the loss of someone he never knew.

**A/n: And so I end the chapter here and for those of you who might ask about what Destiny's voice might be like. I would say more of a female voice. Soft and comforting and since she is an ancient ship must have some sort of essence in her or soul if you will. Just like people talking to their cars like pets. So Destiny in a way in this story has a soul if you will but not in the way that you are thinking. Keep reading more to find out till next time. **


	3. Chapter 3 And Getting Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: I want to thank Mogget0607, Master of the Red Sand and Quetzalcoatls for being the only reviewers to give me reviews since not much could be said about my popularity lol. Anyways kudos to you three for reviewing my story, and I have fixed the errors in the story as best I can given the circumstances, but I hope to get more people involved in reviewing please. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

_Chapter 3: And Getting Air_

A sudden jerking sensation and the same light headed feeling that came the first time he entered Destiny's halls had awoken Eli from his slumber. Opening his dark brown eyes he could barely make out the shapes of his room. Then the events of the night before or was it a few hours? Had suddenly come back with full force like a shockwave to Eli's memories.

The events of Senator Armstrong's sacrifice to save the crew were enough to tell Eli about the man. Just as he thought it Destiny made herself known.

_Arise Eli Wallace we are here_ the same woman's voice filled his head softer then usual probably because he still had a bit of a headache from lack of air.

Getting up he quickly tried to wipe his face on his sleeve and made his way out of his room towards the mess hall. Each step was a struggle as air was thin and unbearable.

When he entered the mess hall the only people who where there was Lt. Scott who was holding Chloe to him comforting her. The medical officer that Eli could have sworn was named T.J. and Dr. Rush holding his face from where Chloe scratched him.

Trying to make himself invisible Eli worked his way to where he remembers the watering station. Filling his hands with some of the water he splashed his face to clean up any signs of the recent events.

But his movements did not go unnoticed.

Lt. Scott getting up walked over to Eli and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"I watched a man die what do you think?" Eli replied with a rough voice.

Sighing to himself he sat down on the side. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a candy bar. He looked at the melted chocolate and began to eat it with a gusto not that it would do very much good, but at least it was something. Feeling the first pangs of hunger leave him for a moment Eli then watched as they sat there looking stunned until another man whom Eli was sure was named Riley ran in.

"Sir the Stargate has activated," he said and others ran towards the gateroom.

Getting back up Eli slowly made his way to the room after washing his face of course.

_I told you we are here_ Destiny said

"Here? Where?" Eli asked

_The planet that contains the element needed to keep you functional_ was the reply

"Cool," Eli gasped as he entered the stargate room.

The pool of light shown through the ring and it still surprises Eli at how the Stargate works. The ring itself seems to rotate and finally lock on a target and rotate again in another direction. Once it finally locked on target it lit up filling Eli with all sorts of possibilities. Looking around he saw that others had already gathered to watch the Kino that Rush had in his hand fly up into the event horizon.

As soon as the Kino disappeared images came back of information on the planet.

"Everything checks out sir," said Sgt Riley whom Eli now remembers correctly.

"Alright we need to send a team in to get some of that so called sand," Lt. Scott said

"Well let's do it," said Greer

"Can I come?" Eli asked eager to get off the ship.

"I don't think it would be safe," said Dr. Rush

"Hey this will be my third planet that I have been on," said Eli

"Very well then," said Rush as they went to get him some suitable clothes.

8987989889

When Eli emerged dressed in full exploration gear; gear meaning a military cameo uniform with shades on his head and a military hat he was as much surprised as anyone else that they had clothes for him. The gate remained open as he stepped closer to the silvery pool of light. He was very hesitant at first until a comforting feeling came from Destiny.

_Do not be afraid _

With that Eli held his breath as he entered the gate and onto the other side.

It was a matter of seconds for as soon as he held his breath and entered he exited into a blast of hot air and sand.

The air was very dry and so he quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out the lip balm that someone gave him. Putting it on he felt totally like a female putting on lipstick.

_At least it would protect your lips from cracking_

Eli jumped as he heard Destiny's voice in his head. Looking around until he spotted the Kino he was surprised as the wormhole closed and he felt the presence leave.

He turned to find the others already in the sand and testing the liquid. He sure as hell cursed as he felt himself burn under the intense sun. Eli quickly placed the Kino in search mode and had it find the samples they need. Within a few minutes it picked up a dried up lake a ways walk from where they were.

A few of the scientists collected samples right by the stargate just in case and found to their dismay that it was not the sand they needed.

"Alright dial back the gate," Lt. Scott said and called one of the doctors over to do so.

When the Stargate was once again active he spoke into the walkie talkie.

"Destiny this is Scott we are on the planet but so far nothing. We are going to do a wider search and report back when we have the stuff…Scott out," with that he cut the connection but not before Col. Young's voice came online.

"Very well keep in radio contact every half hour Young out," with that the connection was closed along with the stargate.

Eli was stuck in the hot sun while the decision to move was agonizing at best.

79898970870

Hours later found the group exhausted, hot and thirsty. It did not help that Eli kept quoting planet of the Apes. He could feel the others starting to get nervous with him constantly chattering but he could not help it. The constant heat is getting to him and he needs water which he was reluctant to drink due to the small amount he has.

"Ok hold up!" Scott said and they all stopped.

"Alright we split up we should cover more ground that way remember we have less then a day to get this shit up and running understood?" Scott said

The group slit up and Eli went with two other scientists.

As soon as the other two groups left he saw himself circling back with the others.

"Hey what are you three doing?" he asked

"We are getting out of here," one of the scientists said and began to dial the gate.

"Whoa you can't do that Rush said…"Eli began but one of the scientists actually shoved Eli into the sand.

"Rush can say all he want but we are going even if we have to jump from Stargate to Stargate to get back to Earth we will." The only female of the three said and began to dial the gate.

Eli then began to call for help on his radio while they continued to dial the gate.

By the time he was done the gate was opened and two of the scientists entered. The third was shot down to Eli's surprise and he turned to find Greer and Rush standing on the dune. Greer had his gun out just as the gate closed behind Eli. Running towards the man he tried to remember first aid.

"Greer I am heading back to Destiny make sure that this man gets medical attention," Rush said to Greer.

The dark skinned man sneered at Rush as he dialed the gate up. One the Stargate has reached its seventh point it blazed to life and Rush handed Eli the remote.

"Take this and when Lt. Scott gets back dial back I am going to get him some medical attention," Rush said and dragged the man back.

Eli was stunned when the stargate closed behind him.

The only one who remained with Eli was Greer being as the man reached down from the sand and picked up the remote he handed it to Eli.

"Dial the gate I will look for the Lieutenant," with that he disappeared over the sand dunes into the blazing sun.

When Eli dialed the gate it was not to Destiny but to find the other two scientists. As soon as the gate activated Eli sent a Kino through only to find nothing but jungle on the other side. After about ten minutes he closed the gate and sighed.

Time slowly drifted by while he waited for the others to return.

As the sun continued to beat down on him he grew increasingly board and finally dialed back the stargate to Destiny.

"Destiny this is Eli," he said

"This is Young what's your status?" he asked

"I am still waiting on Greer and Scott but I will check in periodically." Eli replied

"Alright just remember you only have twenty minutes before Destiny jumps into FTL," Young replied on the other end.

"I will try to hold the gate open then for as long as it takes," Eli said

"Good keep me posted remember twenty minutes," Young said

Eli sighed as he was very thirsty,

_Do not worry they are on their way back you will get both air and water soon enough_ Destiny's voice shook Eli out of his stupor as he looked around and then remembered that Destiny can talk to him as long as the stargate is open.

As Eli waited the clock ticking in Ancient on his hand held counsel he saw a shadowy figure with only about a minute left until Destiny jumps.

"Eli it is no use come back to the ship," Young's voice said over the radio.

"Wait!" a distant voice yells over the sand dunes.

_You are not dreaming it is them_ Destiny calls

"I see something!" Eli said over the radio.

Then he heard Rush's voice, "Eli stick your arm into the event horizon there should be a safeguard to prevent the Stargate from closing," he said

Eli did as he was told scared to death that he might lose an arm.

_I will not allow that to happen!_ Destiny's voice said as she was determined to not let any harm come to her new charge.

The stargate remained opened as he saw both Scott and Greer running back with what appears to be a bag full of sand.

"We got it!" Greer shouted and Eli quickly ushered them towards the gate making sure to keep his arm up into the event horizon.

As soon as they were in he jumped in and was gasping for breath underneath the steaming stargate as it closed. Quickly Rush came to him and offered him water ordering him to drink.

He could not think as his mind was exhausted, _Rest now you deserve it_ Destiny said to him.

Eli did just that

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Issues with a Certain Chair

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: I want to thank Mogget0607, Master of the Red Sand and Quetzalcoatls for being the only reviewers to give me reviews since not much could be said about my popularity lol. Anyways kudos to you three for reviewing my story, and I have fixed the errors in the story as best I can given the circumstances, but I hope to get more people involved in reviewing please. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

**This chapter I skipped a few episodes because I gotten board so here is where some of the AU starts. **

_Chapter 4: Issues with a Certain Chair_

It has been several weeks now since they came onboard the Destiny. And over time they had encountered many things from water issues to bugs in the water system. Now however raises a different issue…his mother.

Eli had just come back from his first trip back to earth in the body of another person. From what he found out from Col. Young and the others Col. Talford and associates tried to use the weapons systems on Destiny to force the ship to fly into a sun to refuel and then dial Earth.

That did not work…

It was also a fact that Destiny scared him to death about her fueling systems before that.

_FLASHBACK_

_He was standing there with Chloe waiting to die when the sun burns the ship up. She snuggled close to him and he did not care thinking that she just wanted someone to comfort her since her boyfriend Matt was on the shuttle heading to a new world. _

_He was starting to think about things that he regret doing like quitting college when Destiny filled his head. _

You will be fine_ she said_

_**How will I be fine**__ Eli said figuring that talking to Destiny would ease his death a bit. _

You are not going to die_ she said_

_**Oh yes I am I am about to burn**__ Eli said the flames clearly out of the window. _

If that was the case the you would have already been dead_ just as she said it Rush came running out to the balcony to look and began to laugh_

_END FLASHBACK_

Eli was still struggling with all the events that happened after finding out that Destiny feeds on the energy of the stars themselves. He was starting to wonder about other things the ship had to offer.

Such as companionship when he needed to stay sane and of course there is the chair.

_FLASHBACK_

_Eli was walking along the hallway on his way to the mess-hall when he overheard the conversation between Dr. Rush and Col. Young, both were in a heated argument and so Eli tried to sneak past them until they started shouting about some sort of chair. _

_Leaning against the bulkhead and wishing he had a Kino with him Eli listened in to the conversation…_

"_Destiny must have a control master code and we need to sit in that chair and find it," Rush shouted to Young. _

"_Well General O'Neil sat in that chair and nearly died," Young said_

"_This is a more primitive version of that chair that General O'Neil used after all," Rush said_

"_But it still nearly killed him and even if we did download the data from Destiny we don't have little grey aliens to help us anymore," Young yelled back and then got right into Rush's face. _

"_So unless you want to do this yourself no one steps foot in this room understood?" Young said _

"_I don't know…"Rush began_

"_UNDERSTOOD!" Young shouted and Rush took a step back. _

"_Understood," and with that Col. Young stepped out of the room and Eli hid in the shadows. _

_When he looked again he saw Rush on one of the counsels and thought it best to leave. Turning he hurried as fast as he could his meal long forgotten into his room. _

_Closing the door behind him he sat down and was shaking. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Eli only emerged after calming himself down to get a shower in the mist baths and then receiving his evening meal. Once he did he went back to his room and shut the door. As soon as the door was shut he knew that it was soundproof he began to talk to Destiny.

"What is that chair and why is it so important?" he asked

_That is the neural interface unit designed to download all the information of the ship directly to the human brain. Unfortunately your brains or at least theirs is not compatible with the unit therefore any downloads of any kind would lead to their deaths or worse. _Destiny replied

"Well what do you mean theirs?" Eli asked

_In your blood in your veins I feel that you are able to control the power of the chair. Don't worry I can prevent it from overloading your brain. I can control the amount of data coming into your mind and can show you how to use it. _Destiny said to him

"I don't want to use it right now though," Eli replied

_No, now is not the time to use it, but there will be a time when you do_ she said.

"So how do I know when I am ready?" Eli asked

_You will know when the time is right but until then you are to wait,_ Destiny said sternly

"Well it is either wait or death then I choose to wait," Eli replied.

8989898

A few days later did not help being as the civilians locked up the military personnel and Eli was treated as a bargaining chip. He was currently watching Dr. Cooper become nothing but a vegetable while under the chair. Try as me might Eli tried to stop it but to no avail. The man was nothing of himself and only when he called for help that Col. Young and others came in.

The shouting match that came from this was enough to send Eli running back to his room and hiding. Curling up he wanted nothing more then to stay there…but alas his peace was not to come.

The door opened and Col Young walked in.

"Eli?" he said gently

Eli did not move feeling more like a scared child then anything else. Young knew from the moment he saw Eli that this guy was still basically a kid in his mind. A person who was not used to the ways the Stargate Program worked someone who is unprepared to expect the unexpected. Chloe being a senator's daughter and having her fourth trip off planet was more used to this but Eli. No from what he read the mission reports showed that he was just plucked from his house ill prepared and forced to come to Icarus Base.

Feeling sorry Young grabbed the chair and sat down his bad leg bothering him again.

"Eli?" he said this time a little more gently.

Scooting the chair closer he placed his hand on the younger man's arm and he did not need to turn him over to know the guy was crying again.

_So innocent and yet that is not what I am here for_ Young thought as he gently offered support like a parent would their own child.

"Eli I need to know what had happened?" he asked

Eli muttered something but he could not make it out. Leaning closer all he could hear was

"Destiny did not want him in the chair. He had no right to do this; Cooper; she did not want him," Eli muttered

"Who? Who did not want Cooper to sit in that chair?" Young said gently as Eli continued to mutter.

"Destiny, Rush knew the dangers and told everyone to stay away but Cooper couldn't resist. He couldn't resist! He wanted to go home so badly! He wanted to control Destiny's power and she destroyed him!" Eli said whispering.

Now Young grew worried, "How do you know this Eli? Who told you this?" Young asked really concerned now.

"Destiny," was all that Eli said before he fell asleep.

7986777

Col. Young walked out of that room his head feel towards the ground as he contemplated what Eli muttered through his fear.

"_Destiny, Rush knew the dangers and told everyone to stay away but Cooper couldn't resist. He couldn't resist! He wanted to go home so badly! He wanted to control Destiny's power and she destroyed him!" _

He was considering that Eli visit either Camille or T.J. but from what he said there is only one other person who could help even though he owes the man an apology. As he knocked on the door the responding, 'come in' allowed Young to walk into the room where Rush was busy reading a book.

"What do you want now Colonel?" Rush's voice was full of sarcasm

"We need to talk," was the reply.

TBC

**A/n: I know that I am making Eli sound more like a kid but let me tell you that in a situation like that I would panic a bit more. But given what he just witnessed it would scare a few people a bit. **

**Though I figure Young more like my dad; strict and firm but fair and compassionate. And Rush well you will just have to see. **

**Oh and my apologies about some things and lack of editing I have been doing the writing in my spare time and not enough time edit. Mind you but I promise that I would be able to edit once I am done hopefully. **

**blackdragon**


	5. Chapter 5 New Life and First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: I want to thank Mogget0607, Master of the Red Sand and Quetzalcoatls for being the only reviewers to give me reviews since not much could be said about my popularity lol. Anyways kudos to you three for reviewing my story, and I have fixed the errors in the story as best I can given the circumstances, but I hope to get more people involved in reviewing please. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

**More of the A.U. here**

**You have been warned**

_Chapter 5: A New Life and First Meeting_

Eli is worried; he woke up feeling like crap, events from the night before made him seem more like a child then a twenty five year old man. Worse he had another crying episode; he really needs to stop doing that!

_It is alright to show your fear; after all you are human. You are stronger then most of them. For you are not afraid to show emotion,_ Destiny implied

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eli inquired

_The one called Everett was here some time ago to see if you are alright, he was worried_ Destiny said

"Everett? I have never heard of Everett?" Eli asked

_He is better known as Col. Young_ was the reply

"Oh shit!" Eli said rushing out of bed

_You might want to clean yourself up first before speaking to him,_ Destiny said and Eli looked down and noticed that his whole shirt was stained with what he assumed was his tears.

Rushing to the side of the room where the only mirror was he was shocked to find that his whole face was streaked and his eyes heavily caked.

_**Not again**_

HALF AN HOUR LATER

Eli emerged from the bathroom in his spare clothing; one that he found in the closet on the other side of the Kino room. It was a small separate room, but it was actually a walk in closet. He found a few clothing items belonging to the ancients and had dressed himself up quite nicely…well as far as ancients go. Gathering his clothes he threw them in what he knew was the washing device to get them cleaned up.

Walking out he was well aware of the stares he received from a few of the people on board. He was dressed in a sort of light crème colored tunic with light tan breeches, and somewhat long sleeves which made him a bit more attractive to the women around the ship.

Not like they noticed him anyways.

He walked towards the main serving area where they have been keeping the food. Making his plate he quickly sat down and began to eat.

_**I can't believe I turned into a crying mess**_! Eli said noticing the stares for the first time.

_Sorry, that was my part_ Destiny replied

_**Well tell me why twice now since I have been onboard this ship I turned into a Queer case, or if Young was in the room a total nut?**_Eli said looking at the stares people continued to give him so he finished his meal quickly and left.

As he walked down the hallways the stares continued until he reached the one room he wished he could not enter again.

SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER

"We need to talk," Col Young said as he closed the door behind him.

Rush stared at him as the final mechanism shut behind him and he sat down across from Rush.

"Well you are here; so talk," Rush said his voice dripping with sarcasm and distaste.

"It is about Eli," he said

Now that got Rush's attention and everyone knows that he has a soft spot for the young genius. Sure at twenty five Eli is a young man, but he still needs to be polished if he is going to be a member of this team.

The look on Col. Young's face is enough to send Rush on edge.

"He was there when Cooper was in the chair, I tried talking to him, but he was rather out of it," Young said sounding rather worried.

"He is young, Colonel he needs to learn more before understanding what is at stake here," Rush said not sounding cruel, but it was a fact.

"You don't get it Rush! He was forced here by our people; right out of his house mind you," Young said

"We needed him and his equations mind you we would not have found this place if it wasn't for him." Rush stated

"And you forgotten that he was a civilian oblivious to the Stargate Program before that day," Young shot back

"Are you going to finish telling me what happened to Eli, or are we going to argue about this more," Rush's voice sounded annoyed.

"Alright fine! I went to confront Eli about Cooper; when I found him in his room a crying wreak," Young said

"He is being a bit emotional lately; more so then usual, and that also has me concerned," Now that Rush thought about it Eli did seem a bit strange lately. He thought that one incident when they first arrived, and Senator Armstrong's death was the only time he had seen such emotions from the boy but now…

"Has he been cleared by Camille and Lt. Johansson?" said Rush

"T.J. found nothing wrong with him, but Camille once told me that he heard voices in his head when he first came here," Young replied looking at the thoughtful look on Rush's face.

"What have you gotten on your mind Rush?" Young demanded

"Nothing much it just has me concerned that is all that he would hide such a fact from us for so long," Rush said.

"The fact that he was hearing voices?" Young said to him

"Yes precisely! Don't you think it was strange to you that Eli suddenly has these emotional bouts when from what I observed was that he tends to keep most of his strongest emotions in." Rush replied

"Since when did you become so good at this shit?" Young said

"Since I was a professor at Oxford University," Rush replied.

"Oh?" Young said

"I tend to pick up on students who have a lot of emotional issues. From what I have observed of this crew Eli seems to be the one who is suffering the most along with Chloe Armstrong. The only difference is that Chloe is familiar with the Stargate Program. Eli is not," Rush explained.

"Well I know Eli was put under a lot of stress lately but that is not the only other reason why I am here," Young stated

"Really now? What of it?" Rush said

"He kept muttering that Destiny does not want him I have no idea what he meant by that?" Young asked

"I have an idea on how to get it from him," Rush said.

PRESENT TIME

Eli finished eating when the call came for him on the radio.

"Eli, could you please report to the chair room please," Rush's voice filled his speaker.

"Oh my way," Eli replied.

Walking back to the mess-hall Eli dropped off the plate, and bowl of his favorite protein meal and walked towards the chair room a deck below.

When he came down he spotted Rush sitting alone behind one of the counsels.

"What's up?" Eli said and Rush noticed the clothes for the first time.

"My original clothes are in the wash," Eli said truthfully.

Rush nodded as Eli proceeded towards his own computer.

"None of that Eli; I wanted to talk," he said

"About what?" Eli asked

"You," Rush stated and then sighed.

"Look I know being thrown into this situation was not my idea of being entered into the Stargate Program. Now normally we would have insisted you join us and yes beaming you up to the ship was part of it, but not putting you back on Earth was partially General O'Neil's doing," Rush said

"What does this have to do with me?" Eli said

"You have been hard on yourself. Col. Young told me about your episode yesterday and I apologize you had to witness that," Rush said

"Don't need to say sorry Cooper was the one who did not listen when I told him not to go on that chair," Eli defended.

"I know that and because of it he is now a vegetable in the medbay," Rush stated

Sighing Eli wished now more then ever for Destiny's advice. The ship usually had a strange knack for coming into the conversation.

_I am here, but I am also listening; he is seriously concerned_ Destiny replied

"Camille told me about when you came to her for advice about voices in your head?" Rush stated as he moved towards the younger man.

"Yes well I have not heard anymore voices…."Eli stated

"And you are still horrible at lying as usual," Rush stated

Now it was Eli's turn to be embarrassed that Rush could see him so clearly. The older man walked towards him like a cat stalking a mouse and stared at him in the eye. His dark eyes never leaving Eli's for one second.

"I know you are lying when you said that, and I know that those episodes you have are not part of your normal behavior," Rush said

"Isn't that Camille's department when it comes to psychosis? After all she is the Human Resources Manager," Eli replied sounding really nervous.

"Col. Young also told me that Destiny told you that she did not want Cooper in that chair," Rush said

This time the door opened and Col. Young stepped in with T.J. Eli was now trapped.

_It is alright don't be afraid_ Destiny tried to sooth him, but he felt like a kid at school about to be beaten up for his pocket change.

"It is alright Eli, we wanted to know more about what Destiny told you," Rush said

"I don't know what you're talking about," Eli said starting to edge closer to the chair and getting ready to run.

_Don't be afraid, _Destiny tried to send words of comfort to him, but Eli would not listen and tried to run only to trip and fall into the chair.

When he tried to get up the straps ended up going around him and he started to panic.

"Rush get it off of him!" Young said trying to help Eli

"I am trying but the controls are not working! It is as if they are preventing me from stopping it," now Rush was panicking.

"GET THEM OFF! GET IT OFF!" Eli shouted his fear clearly evident.

Once the two sides drilled into his head however all thought was stopped and he laid still.

"What is happening?" Young said as T.J. and Camille rushed in to see what was happening.

"What is going on here?" she demanded

"I don't know it is as if Destiny is locking me out!" Rush said trying to find a way to override the controls.

That is until words in Ancient appeared on the now blank screen.

"What is it?" asked Camille

"It says don't worry he will be fine," Rush said surprised.

7988899898

The hallways looked elegant and bright with bright blue walls and ornamental decorations littering the entire place. The place basically looked more like a palace or so he hoped. The chair unlatched from where he was sitting. It did not look at all like the rusty broken down chair that he was currently occupied in. Instead it appeared more elegant and new. Walking out from where he was sitting the controls looked new and polished. The hallways were bright and shining as if he walked into some sort of dream world.

Exploring the place Eli found himself staring at the faces of many people as they checked the halls out. Many of them security guards and others were scientists.

They were speaking in a language that Eli could not understand as they passed by through him. As they continued to talk Eli followed them confused at first till at last they came to a vast room full of people. It was well lit with holograms and many other things that came to mind. One he did recognize though was that the ship was on a planet somewhere where buildings lay everywhere.

The buildings were vast and very high tech more then half the video games that Eli played.

"Splendid isn't it," a voice said behind him and Eli turned to find someone a woman dressed in what appeared to be medieval clothing with long flowing black hair and what amazed him more where her eyes.

They were midnight blue almost purple. Her skin was rather pale and she looked to be about five ten; five eleven with elfish features on her face with slightly pointed ears. Her dress was rather elegant with light crème color that goes with her hair. She stood before him and it was then that Eli noticed.

"You can see me?" he said

"Of course I can see you, and I see you have seen me when this all began," the woman said as she walked till she was next to him.

"What is this place?" Eli asked

"I thought you already knew," she said rather mysteriously and a bit giddy.

Eli then looked down the cooridor and recounted his memory….

And then it hit him.

_Destiny_

"This is the Destiny," he said

"You are correct Eli Wallace," she said with a smile.

Then it struck Eli

"You're Destiny!" Eli said and the woman opened up her arms in welcome…

"Surprise!" she said

WHAT SEEMED LIKE HOURS LATER

"Can't you get this thing to let him go?" Young said clearly worried

"Would you shut the fuck up and let me think for one fucken bloody minute!" Rush yelled at him and put his head in his hands.

Of all the people whom would go in the chair Eli was the last one he expected to do it even though it was accidental.

"Um guys you need to see this," T.J. said as she stood next to Eli.

They quickly rushed over to Eli's side and looked at him clearly. His eyes were rapidly moving inside their lids as if he was dreaming.

"What is going on?" asked Camille

"I don't know it is as if he was in a dream state with the rapid eye movement," T.J. informed them taking out her medical equipment and some she had found on Destiny as she did her exam.

"He is clean and there is no sign of head trauma his brain is acting as if he is dreaming," she said

Rush then returned to the counsel and began typing codes to find out why Eli is like that.

"It says everything is reading normal," he said

It was then that Young was hit with inspiration…

"The night before," he said

"What?" Camille added

"The night before I went to confront Eli about what happened to Cooper and he muttered something about Destiny not wanting him on that chair," Young replied

"Destiny? You mean what you said earlier about when he was muttering in his sleep," Rush said

"No he was wide awake on this one, crying like a baby but he was awake…I fear something happened to him when he came here something that effected his thinking or what we don't know," Young replied

"You don't think that Destiny had something to do with this don't you?" Camille asked

"We are just going to have to wait and see," Young replied

INSIDE THE DREAM

"You can't be real I mean this is some sort of bad nightmare of something," Eli said looking at the one called Destiny.

"No I assure you this is no nightmare…but a distant memory," Destiny replied as she walked down towards the controls.

"This is the day I was launched…the day the ones you called the Ancients set a course for an explanatory mission across the universe," Destiny replied.

She walked around the people on board and through them as if they were holograms. It was then that something came to mind as a younger voice filled the room and a younger looking Destiny rushed into the room with a large smile on her face.

"Momma!" now that is something Eli recognized as a woman with wavy brown hair turned around and lowered herself to embrace the child.

Eli watched the man who went through him smile at the little one as the woman started speaking to her in the language that Eli assumes is Ancient.

"She was my mother," Destiny said, "My creator and that child is whom I am named after," she said

The girl did not look much older then ten or twelve but the look on her face brought memories back to Eli. The sound of someone's voice over the intercom had announced everyone to leave the area and began to proceed out of the ship. Eli followed at first until they were on a platform.

When he looked again the ship was launched and it was a sight to see. As it was launched he turned to look at all the people onboard and noticed for the first time someone missing.

The twelve year old girl.

Eli turned around and around in circles until at last he turned to look at the ship now brand new and very beautiful.

"Yes I am still onboard that ship," the woman said

Eli then saw himself once again on the ship, but he was in a closet and from there he heard crying. Looking at the end of the room he spotted the little girl curled up in a corner hooked up to various cables.

"In order for Destiny to fully function properly an A.I. had to be installed. But the computer that was installed was the wrong one so another source had to be it…an experimental source." Destiny replied

"You," now it dawned on Eli where all these emotions came from…and the constant crying that was driving him insane.

"Yes, that was me I am sorry to make you feel awkward," Destiny replied.

"Sorry, you made me feel more like a child then anything else…I cried in front of Col. Young!" Eli shouted clearly embarrassed and from the looks of Destiny did too.

"Well that part can be explained, you see as I am hooked up to the computer system my conscious thoughts became part of the system so much so that I ascended but not in a sense that you could imagine." Destiny looked sad at the announcement of that last comment.

"Rush told me about Ascension once; it is where you become like energy or something?" Eli asked

"Yes, but it happened over the years of being trapped on that damn machine. I have no way to get out and eventually…" Destiny said

"You died…you died and your mind or what ever it was you did became…." Eli finished

"The ship…I became the ship the day I stopped being human and mind you that is many years after we left Earth." Destiny finished.

Eli was stunned beyond belief as he watched Destiny's life fall from being a young fragile human to a woman and eventually into nothing completely vanished. As he watched her fade his shock quickly came with curiosity as he looked around the now empty ship.

"As the eons past you can clearly see me taking damage from various forms of aliens and the occasional meteor shower. I however kept going moving on waiting for the day that Earth will send a crew through the stargate to me. I waited and waited still nothing," Destiny said

Eli watched the events of time go by quickly that is until a visionary moment filled his mind.

"I began to see things as time went on and thought that it was madness I entered the orbit of a black hole for a while and my systems went berserk as you would put it," she said smiling at him.

"It was here that I saw…you," she said smiling and Eli saw for the first time translucent forms of the entire Destiny crew coming through the stargate.

It was as if time itself had no meaning here and he was shocked to see it all.

"You see the black hole ended up temporarily tearing a hole in time forcing me to see what might or might not have become the crew I have been waiting for. And as I waited to see if that was true or not eventually it did. Especially the visions of you," she said

"Now hold on a second I am not some sort of god or anything I am just…me…Eli Wallace," Eli said

Then the vision changed to him playing his games and his life flashing in front of his eyes. The departure of his father to his mother contacting HIV through a junkie while trying to restrain him on the operating table.

"How did?" he said

"I saw you through that black hole I saw all of you but your mind was the most open when you first stepped through that gate," she said

"Mine?" Eli said

"It was not influenced by hardships of the extraterrestrial kind. The others have hardened themselves because they saw aliens that can use their minds to probe you, and with that I am certain that I would not be able to handle anything that could happen to you. When I first met you I thought that you were the Ancients till I probed your mind and found that you are not them. Yet you carry the gene in you that made you their descendent." Destiny said

"Me?" Eli replied

"Yes, you! All your life you had not known of this and yet to me it feels as if you are part of me already. I need you as you need me, but over time I have lost a lot of my ability to help you. Your crew slowly repaired my systems and you can tell Dr. Rush that he is doing a great job at that. I just need him to open his mind to me and I can tell him more. I have been trying to tell both he and the one you called Col. Young a lot of things but their minds are closed to me." Destiny said

"Is everyone closed to you besides me?" Eli asked

"There is one other mind but it is not fully developed yet and it is too much of a risk making contact," Destiny replied

"Really? Whose mind?" Eli asked

The image changed to T.J. and Eli was watching her as she, Camille, Rush and Young surrounded his body on the chair and it was then that Eli noticed that T.J. looked a bit off. She seems to be glowing as if….

He had seen it before in his classmates…

And in the people on the street back home…

And at the hospital his mother worked at before she was fired for contacting HIV….

"She's pregnant!" he said

"She bares new life," was the reply from Destiny.

TBC

**A/n: Ok that is getting a bit too long in my opinion so I am going to end this chapter here. There it is folks the real reason why Destiny is the way that she is and why Eli was such a cry baby in this story. **

**Now to answer a few questions before you say 'shut the hell up' and then complain some more. **

**Destiny connected to Eli's mind when he first came onboard the ship. Well it had a few bleed out sessions with emotions such as the crying episodes. That idea came to me in the SGU episode where both Rush and Scott had gotten some bleed-out memories of Col. Talford. Well since Destiny is basically a ghost in a machine it was more emotions then memories. **

**So there you have it folks the answers you have been waiting for**

**On to the next chapter…**

**blackdragon**


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth About Destiny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: Sorry I had a lot of things going on in real life including a comic I am working on in my spare time at work. Don't kill me for being late! The comic is not all that grand like a marvel comic or a manga but hey I thought it was cool it is called Project Icarus and it is found on my deviant art site. Just go to my profile and check it out. For those of you wondering no I have not abandoned any of my stories they are just on hiatus until I get over the writers block. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

**More of the A.U. here**

**You have been warned**

_Chapter 6: The Truth about Destiny _

Eli stood with Destiny and he could not believe his eyes.

_**T.J.'s pregnant? **_He thought his mind could not get over that fact.

But one question remained…"Who is the father?" he asked

"You are looking at him," Destiny said pointing to Col. Young and the look of disgust crossed Eli's features a bit.

Then a bit of understanding crossed his features at the way Camille and some of the military personnel gave T.J. whenever Young was around. He never thought that the two would have slept together and now that he thought about it, it all made sense.

Scared at this revelation he turned to Destiny or the human form of the ship anyways. Another thing also made sense was his crying episodes and how it was tied to Destiny.

"You're a ghost!" he said

"Ascended but trapped is another word for it; I have not truly died," Destiny replied

"But why are you in my head? From what I heard from Rush and the others you would have appeared to others like the others do," Eli said

"Like I said I am tied to this ship and because of it I am in sort of a limbo between this realm and the next." Destiny replied sadly

"Like a ghost in a way…" Eli replied back to her

"Alright fine you win I am a ghost," Destiny replied as they walked around the others and Eli saw his body on the chair frozen while Rush took his vitals.

"_Pulse and heart rates are normal,"_ he said to the others.

"Um…?" Eli said to Destiny

"How to get back to your body?" Destiny asked

"Yeah I kind of want to return before they kill themselves with worry," Eli said

"Alright I will let you return on the promise that you explain truthfully about me to them," Destiny said

"And how will I know if they believe me?" Eli asked

"Tell them the truth and do not be afraid…tell them I am an Ancient they will understand," with that Destiny closed her eyes and all Eli knew was that he was engulfed in light and finds himself transported back to his body.

Slowly eyes begin to open and Eli found himself being the point of attention between several faces. He felt the two head attachments ease away from him as his eyes adjusted to the light. Turning slowly he looked at both Young and Rush, and then again at Camille and T.J. all four of them were staring at him with fear in their eyes as he slowly rose from the chair. T.J. quickly checked him for any injuries and finding none surprisingly he then turned to them.

"We need to talk," he said

A FEW HOURS LATER

"So basically what you are saying is that Destiny is in fact speaking to you?" Rush said

Eli looked at them between mouthfuls of food. The experience left him hungry and so after filling his stomach and managing to clean himself up he nodded his head.

"Yes, Destiny does in fact talk to me through my head, and the crying episodes… all her. She accidentally bleeds some of her emotions through me by mistake having no experience in dealing with humans." Eli replied

"I see," said Rush as he leaned back on his chair.

"So what did Destiny tell you about her systems? Is there anyway to get home?" Young said hopeful.

"No, she is far too damaged to do that. What she does know is that she needs our help and we need hers," Eli replied as he sat down facing them and then looked down at his hands.

"So far we have done some minor repairs that she desperately needed such as life support. So she has access to that and thankfully had gotten other systems that are part of life support online such as water purification recently among other things," Eli said

"Where else does Destiny need for us to do repairs, and what can she do to help us in return?" Young asked.

_Tell him that if they managed to bring the maintenance drones online to initiate repairs I might be able to get the power cells up to speed and be able to get them home at all possible,_ Destiny said

"Destiny said that if we managed to find a way to activate and program the repair drones we might be able to get the power cells online so we can dial Earth." Eli replied.

"From what I understand," Rush said looking over the data tracks.

"The ship is running at a minimum of forty percent of its original power supply," he said showing Eli the results.

_Now that you have shown me a visual it looks like the power coils that feeds the power cells have gone out, and need to be replaced,_ Destiny told Eli

"So tell me Eli what does Destiny want done with this?" Rush said staring at him with such intensity that Eli wanted to melt and hide from the Scott.

"She said that we need to replace the power coils that feeds power to the cells," he said

The others looked at Eli with shock, "What coils?" asked Young

_They are found near the main engine but I feel as if you need space suits for these,_ Destiny replied

"Destiny said that Space suits are needed to get the coils," Eli said

Rush and the others all looked at each other hopefully.

_But first your food supply is growing short and your plants are not old enough to supply food yet. I have a planet on my charts that we can get to, to get resupplied with some food and some of the animals there are good for meat. We can place them in the holding pens I have stationed near the dining area,_ Destiny said

At the sound of her voice and the way she mentioned meat Eli's mouth began to water.

"Now why are you drooling Eli?" asked Rush

"Sorry Destiny was just telling me that our food supply is low again," Eli said

"She also told us about meat which we could use."

"Meat?" asked Young

"Yeah she said that there is several Animal species that if we caught them alive and brought them onto the ship we can store them in a holding pen just behind the mess hall." Eli said

The sound of meat was something that both men would like to get and so they got up from their chairs ending their session as food was starting to get to their brains as well.

SOMETIME LATER IN YOUNG'S ROOM

The door closed and Rush stood there with Col. Young both men sat quietly and waited for the other to speak.

Finally Young spoke his voice sounding very hopeful.

"If we can initiate repairs then we have a good chance of getting home," he said

"I don't doubt that Colonel but don't forget that if we do leave then this would be lost forever amongst the stars," Rush replied

"I know that this means a lot to you and you are welcomed to stay," and this is where Young knows things get complicated the most when speaking about this topic to the man in front of him.

"But you know as well as I do that these are the wrong people in the wrong place. I mean some of the scientists are good for this job but others such as Chloe and Eli are not. They need to get off this ship they are innocent and not meant for this sort of job," Young said.

"I can understand Ms. Armstrong but Eli…no we need him as much as anyone," Rush said as he stood up to pace.

Col. Young watched him pace going back and forth.

"Even if we do make it back to Earth how do you think you can get enough power to return to Destiny? Do you have another Icarus Planet to go to? I don't think so, so if we do make this work it will be a one way ticket back to Earth," Rush said.

Young thought about it and nodded to himself not wholly agreeing with Rush but some parts so make sense.

"Well we can figure out a way to harvest Destiny's solar power cells to create a way to power the stargate to get back here if you want," Young replied

"Well all this is based off what Eli has said about being able to talk to the ship so there is another factor in there." Rush also thought out loud in front of Young.

"You don't believe him?" Young said

"It is not that I don't believe him it is more of trusting his mentality after all this?" Rush said sweeping his hands across the room.

SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE SHIP

Unknown to the two men Destiny has been listening to their conversation and was spying on them with a Kino. The transmission was sent to Eli's room where the young man was watching through the closed shutters of the ventilation shaft. Destiny had suddenly changed the documentary pictures he was using for his video when they returned to earth.

"They still don't believe me," Eli said

_Then you need to prove it to them_ Destiny said to him

"And how will I do that genius?" Eli said as he rolled his eyes.

_Speak to them again and tell them nothing about listening in to their conversation. Tell them about the pregnancy since Lt. Johansson failed to tell them_ Destiny replied

Eli then grabbed his radio.

"Col. Young, Dr. Rush could you meet me in the chair room."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Confrontation and Murder

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: Sorry I had a lot of things going on in real life including a comic I am working on in my spare time at work. Don't kill me for being late! The comic is not all that grand like a marvel comic or a manga but hey I thought it was cool, it is called Project Icarus and it is found on my deviant art site. Just go to my profile and check it out. For those of you wondering no I have not abandoned any of my stories they are just on hiatus until I get over the writers block. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. And Episodes are not in the right order because of the story's benefit. Just to warn you if it is confusing to anyone. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

**More of the A.U. here**

**You have been warned**

**I decided to put Justice in later rather then sooner because it will help smooth some conflicting things with both Eli and the others of the crew. **

_Chapter 7: Confrontation and Murder_

Eli started walking towards the chair room his mind in a mess. The conversation he had with Destiny was rather a personal one and he did not feel like telling the two men at the moment what was going on. Though Eli did not want it he felt that it needed to be said before things get blown out of proportion.

"Eli wait!" said a voice

Eli turned his head around to find Chloe standing there her gait was one of determination as she grabbed Eli and dragged him into a room and shut the door. When the door was locked Eli found that he was in someone's room but from the looks of it no one occupied it.

_The room has no resident it is one of the many rooms that has no occupation_ Destiny replied to him.

"Eli what is going on?" Chloe demanded

"I don't know what you…." Eli started to say before Chloe cut him off

"Don't give me that bullshit Eli what is up with you, Rush and Col. Young all of a sudden?" she said

"I don't understand what is it with you?" Eli asked

_She is angry because she does not understand why all of a sudden Everett and Nickolas are suddenly talking to each other instead of trying to kill each other_ Destiny said

"Um maybe it has something to do with the situation here," Eli said trying to think of someway out of this mess.

"Don't give me that Eli Wallace! I know you had something to do with it, and what was up with another one of your crying episodes again?" she said sounding freaked out.

_Tell her the truth Eli_ Destiny said to him.

"I can talk to the ship that satisfy you enough," Eli said

That was not the answer that Chloe wanted to hear as she turned around to face him slowly. Her blue eyes hard as she met his brown and Eli gulped prepared to meet his doom when Young's voice came over the P.A.

"_This is Col. Young I want everyone to meet me in the gate room immediately!"_ the line was cut and both looked at each other before going towards the door.

"It is not over yet Eli I want answers," Chloe replied as they entered the room where all the other passengers on Destiny were waiting.

It was a few minutes later that both Young and Rush entered the room both with solemn looks on their faces. "If you did not hear it through the hallways then you will hear it now; Spencer is dead and the weapon that was used to kill him is missing." Young stated

**Missing?** Eli thought

_This happened just before Chloe pushed you into the closet_ she said half amused

**So not funny** Eli replied back to her

"So we will begin searching rooms to find who killed Spencer if you wish to come with the search parties then by all means you are allowed to. But I warn you any funny stuff and the staff has the right to shoot is that understood?" Young said and they all nodded.

"Alright dismissed," Young said and soon Lt. Scott and escorted people around for the next few hours looking for anything suspicious.

Eli was ordered to join the search crew to find anything. Another group went also to search room mostly of civilians and two other marines. It was not until they gotten to Camille's room that she started making accusations of Sgt. Greer as the suspect. Eli thought otherwise and so when no one was looking stared at the wall.

**Alright Destiny I know you saw everything now explain; is Sgt. Greer guilty or innocent** he asked

The response was immediate, _Sgt. Greer is innocent the one you call Spencer killed himself because he is claustrophobic. But I warn you beware of Nickolas he hides untruths towards Everett. _

Now Eli's suspicion started to rise at the way Destiny said this to him. Everyone knew that both Rush and Young butted heads numerous times so they don't exactly get along unless the situation called for it. Like when he was in the chair. But there was one thing that was conformed however and that is how Spencer died.

_See Everett about your results but don't tell Nickolas for he hides untruths and seeks power_ Destiny warned him.

Eli gave a very shallow nod before the search was complete and headed towards the gate room. Just as he was about to enter he spotted Young standing near the top and so sought him out.

"I need to speak to you," he whispered

Young nodded showing he understood and beckoned Eli towards one of the unused rooms with Scott who was suspicious of the activities, and Greer who just tagged along. When they entered the unused room another person showed up and that was Chloe. "I want to hear this as well," she demanded

"This has nothing to do with you Ms. Armstrong," Young said

"I don't care!" Chloe said, "I am tired of all these in behind doors crap! Eli has been acting funny lately and that has my suspicions going; now you will either tell me what the hell is going on or else," she said.

Young was about to insist that she leave when Eli held up his hand for once.

"It is alright let her in," he said

She walked in and sat down and then Camille walked in as well.

_She is in league with Earth; they want her to take over the ship and give her a taste of power hoping to turn her against the crew. Those who wish to seek power on Earth want to use me as a means of gaining status. Remind her that I decide what can or can't happen. _Destiny sounded annoyed and Eli gulped with nervousness.

The door was shut and locked to make sure no one else was trying to enter and surprisingly Rush did not enter the room, but instead remained outside with everyone else.

"What is this about Eli," asked Scott

"Well I want you all to know that Greer is innocent of all charges they wanted to put on him," Eli said finally stepping up.

"Really? We all know that right?" Scott replied

Greer looked at the younger man as understanding came to being.

"Were you were watching?" he asked

"Not me Destiny was," Eli replied

Young and Camille's eyes went up but not before Chloe said something, "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked

"I told you earlier before we were interrupted I can hear the ship through my head. She speaks to me telepathically and tells me what is going on. Unfortunately when she gets into bouts of emotional stress such as sadness it bleeds to me. Hence the crying episodes," Eli replied

"Alright Eli what has Destiny told you," said Camille

"Before I say it she wants me to tell you not to listen to the people on Earth. She decides what is going on and what they are telling you is wrong," Eli said to Camille she froze when she realized that Eli knew of her conversation on Earth with some of the members of the I.O.A.

"Alright what else has she told you about me," Camille asked

"She said that you were told to seek power away from Young and to take control of this ship," Eli said

Now Col. Young was impressed that Eli stood up to her but he saw that he was visibly shaking from nervousness. Sighing Camille backed down and sat as Eli took light again.

"She told me that Spencer killed himself because he was claustrophobic and scared." Eli replied

_Tell them that he was taking strange substances that he hid under his bed_ Destiny said

"Destiny wanted me to tell you that Spencer was taking some sort of pills and hid them under the bed. He was also hording food," that last part was all Eli as he was one of those investigating his room and found the food.

"We knew about the food," Greer said feeling relieved, "But why tell us now?" he asked

This was the was part where he felt most ashamed, "I was scared that you will all think I am crazy that I can speak to the ship. That is why until the episode with the chair I was too afraid to say something," Eli replied

Scott remained silent taking this all in with an open mind. After all they are on a ship built by a race of humans far more advanced then they are.

"So you are talking to the ship directly? Like having the ATA gene?" Scott asked.

"What is the ATA gene?" Eli asked

"It is the gene that the Ancients had to activate their technology it was as safe guard against races who wanted to use their knowledge for wrong doings," Young said

"Well Destiny did mention something about my genes being special," Eli shrugged.

Young raised his eyebrows, "You have the gene?" he said

"I don't know I have never been tested I only spent one day on a new planet when everything went to crap," Eli replied

Now things are starting to make sense to Chloe, "So the ship is speaking to you because of the gene?" she asked

"Not only that but she said that my mind was the only one open enough for her to actually communicate with. She can talk to anyone if they let her in but so far everyone's mind is closed to her. she can only sense certain things mostly passing thoughts and emotions but not enough to penetrate the mind for communication. She tried to tell us so much but no only will listen but me. And yet I was too afraid to say something for fear of being insane." Eli said

"Eli know this we have all seen things far more crazy in our lifetimes then this so we don't think your nuts," Greer was the one who offered support.

"Thanks," was Eli's reply.

"Now that we all know that I am innocent why don't Destiny tell us where is the weapon," was Greer's reply

"Where is the weapon?" Eli asked

_It is in Everett's room hidden in a vent placed there by Nickolas hoping to stir trouble because he does not like the way the ship is run with Military efficiency._ Destiny replied.

When Eli relayed those orders Young wanted to murder the man but was stopped when Camille stepped up.

"I have a better idea," she said

SOMETIME LATER

Out on a desert planet a team was sent to look for the animals that Destiny had described to them. Now that Young had announced Greer's innocence and found the weapon that Spencer used to kill himself. Two teams were sent one to get the animals another to deal with Rush. It was by luck that they found an abandoned ship that obviously crashed on the planet and was abandoned.

It was just Young and Rush with Eli and two others hidden amongst the rocks recording.

That did not go well at all and a fist fight ensured with Rush spitting out that Young was no longer fit to lead. With all the evidence they had by Kino Eli, Camille and Chloe watched as Young left him there to rot.

After sometime it was dark they waited till Rush realized that Destiny left leaving him stranded. But just as he was about to give up hope of dying he found something strapped to the hull of the ship that he was left under.

It was a Kino device obviously left behind by Eli.

Rush walked over to the device as it was blinking indicating a message.

_What you have done was unthinkable remember this as your punishment, in three days time I will leave what you call FTL and return to normal space. You can establish a wormhole then and know that I will not tolerate anymore of your selfish acts of leadership. These people need you and so do I take care of them not your own selfish thoughts. _

Rush was astonished to hear this and was mortally surprised by it. He continued to read the message by Destiny

_It was fate that brought you to me that was no guess it is a fact. But I warn you now; you and Everett must work together not against each other. For the fate of those on board demands it. There will come a time were you must see this as fact. Your selfishness in the pursuit of science will give you false results. There is a need for balance and being selfish is not it. _

Rush stared at the sky to the wonders of the universe and the wonders it should unveil. Turning towards the ship he found that it could provide shelter as the night is getting cold. What he failed to realize when he entered it was the emergency beacon that started to pulse when he opened the door.

TBC

**Sorry I made Chloe sound like a bitch but you get that way when someone you know is keeping secrets from you. People tend to worry but that is all I have for now toodles. **


	8. Chapter 8 Confessions of one's self

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Universe and its characters they belong to MGM and SYFY Channel I only own the human version of the Destiny. **

**A/n: Sorry I had a lot of things going on in real life including a comic I am working on in my spare time at work. Don't kill me for being late! The comic is not all that grand like a marvel comic or a manga but hey I thought it was cool, it is called Project Icarus and it is found on my deviant art site. Just go to my profile and check it out. For those of you wondering no I have not abandoned any of my stories they are just going to take a while to write. The Tsunami did not help either. **

**My condolences to my Japanese neighbors whose blood also runs in me. **

**It is rated M for swearing and potential violence and the occasional sex scene. **

**Just to warn you though it might at times alternate from the cannon series a bit and it is AU at certain parts. And Episodes are not in the right order because of the story's benefit. Just to warn you if it is confusing to anyone. **

_**Soul of the Destiny**_

**More of the A.U. here**

**You have been warned**

**This is a rewrite of this chapter thanks to my boyfriend who is looking over my shoulder and telling me to redo it. **

It was taking Rush longer to return to Destiny then intended and Young felt that three days is given enough time. Still it was five days and Rush had not returned so now he was getting worried. Eli was also getting worried as the young man still did not have a full concept of Ancient knowledge as Rush had.

Others were better at it but Rush was the expert. He was the master of Ancient knowledge and technology amongst the crew and the only one who could fully comprehend what he was saying was none other then Eli. But the young man had only spent months with Rush and knew first hand that the fights would be constant yet enjoyable. It was one of the things that the bonds of both teacher and student must learn.

However when the teacher goes missing the student gets worried.

"Destiny I am getting worried," Eli said on the forth day.

_What do you mean?_ The ship asked

"You know what I mean Destiny; it has been nearly four days and Rush has still not returned. We have already collected some more food and water and now this!" Eli said

_Now that you mentioned it; it has been rather long since Rush was placed on that planet. _Destiny's voice was starting to sound a bit worried.

The boy genius walked along the ship's interior already people are now starting to ignore the boy since it became public of his connection to the ship. After all news travels fast onboard the Destiny. Eli looked towards the gate and wondered when Rush would return for they all need him; even if they don't admit it.

SOMEWHERE ON ANOTHER PLANET A FEW DAYS EARLIER

Rush stared at the ship but his mind was not focused on the ship itself it was rather the message that Destiny had left for him.

_What you have done was unthinkable! Remember this as your punishment, in three days time I will leave what you call FTL and return to normal space. You can establish a wormhole then and know that I will not tolerate anymore of your selfish acts of leadership. These people need you and so do I; take care of them not your own selfish thoughts. It was fate that brought you to me that was no guess it is a fact. But I warn you now; you and Everett must work together not against each other. For the fate of those on board demands it. There will come a time were you must see this as fact. Your selfishness in the pursuit of science will give you false results. There is a need for balance and being selfish is not it. _

Rush at first thought Eli had gone mad when he first told them of his connection to the ship.

Oh how wrong he had been!

After all the Ancients were all telepathic to a degree and he was the very one researching them! It had taken a young man to solve the mysteries of the ninth chevron and unlock Destiny. In a way Rush felt a sort of put out that a twenty five year old on a video game solved a puzzle that was millions of years old. Now all that Rush needs at the moment is some time to rest and think about what he had witnessed and what he had sought.

Here was the greatest discovery of all time just sitting there in space and traveling the stars searching. Now Rush was convinced that this was how it should go. Originally they were going to send a team through to research Destiny and all that she could find. Unfortunately fate had other plans for him. Most were not in his favor…this being one of them.

So he was sent to starve for three days until Destiny returned from FTL; he thinks he would die of thirst more then hunger. This planet is dry and desolate with absolutely nothing to eat or drink and this Alien ship is the only means of shelter from anything.

Suddenly the sounds of something approaching filled his ears. He slowly stood up wanting to know more. As he stood it became clear that this was no Ancient ship. It was of Alien origins and he now knew that he was in some sort of trouble. A beam of light suddenly shown down and he knew no more.

SOMETIME LATER

When he had awoken he found himself suspended in water in a tank of some sort. Aliens worked feverishly to try and figure him out. He felt a presence in his mind as the Aliens probed him and studied him. They tried to see a weakness to him as they have never seen before. They dissected him while he was awake. The pain was agonizing as he screamed at the stars to take his life. When they placed the tracer in his body he could feel it as if it violated his soul. He wished nothing more then for it to end as they threw him in a chamber full of water and began to dissect his mind bit by bit.

He was sure that fate hated him and wanted his death served cold and agonizing.

But fate has other ideas…

DESTINY PRESENT TIME

"Are you sure the stones were working fine?" Young said

"Yes they are fine! I checked them myself," said another scientist by the name of Broody.

For some reason Young was not convinced. Already two people reported being on an alien ship instead of being on Earth and he was one of them. The other was Lt. James as she was physically shaken up and the being that took over her body was something that was clearly not human.

"I want to know what is going on! Get Eli here now!" he ordered.

About five minutes later Eli came rushing into the communication's room huffing and puffing.

"You wanted to see me sir?" he asked

"Yes, I want you to ask Destiny if she knows what is going on with the communication stones," Young asked figuring the ship would be able to see what is wrong where the scientists cant.

"Alright I will give it a try," Eli replied.

_There is an outside signal that is interfering with the stones natural communications. It is faint but I am able to pick it up. Give me a few moments to find out where it is coming from,_ Destiny replied

When Eli returned the reply to Young the other man is now convinced that something is going on. Already barking orders he marched towards the armory.

"Lt. Scott I want you to take a team and patrol the ship; make sure every civilian is in the designated area and kept safe. Set up defensive parameters around the said areas and make sure everyone is armed and ready to defend this ship," he said nodding the younger man took off towards the hallway leaving Young there.

Now his worry goes to Rush as the man has yet to respond.

Something is wrong and he knows it.

Suddenly Brody's voice was heard on the walkie.

"Col. Young we have a situation," he said

"Go ahead," Young replied

"We seemed to be picked up by a number of ships all of alien origin sir," Broody said

"On my way," said Young

As Young approached the control room the sounds of gunfire could be heard as some of the marines started to fight off what ever it was that was coming onto the ship.

"I need someone at the ships weapons now!" he shouted.

"I'm on it," Eli shouted as he rushed towards the chair.

Getting in and listening to Destiny the ship guided him on the weapons system.

Eli then leaped into the chair and it strapped itself to him. Turning on the system he felt himself go into his astral state and the image of Destiny appeared.

"Come!" she said

Eli rushed towards her as she guided him towards the weapons system. A vaguely familiar counsel awaits.

"I felt that if I made it look like something familiar it would help you control the weapons system, something I have no access to," she said and Eli smiled.

It looks like the weapons' system from Star Wars as he leaped into the chair and fired up the main system.

OUTSIDE DESTINY

Unknown to both parties that when Eli activated the weapons; more then just guns activated. Energy beams began to rush out towards the ships. Eli felt that he was in heaven shooting down the smaller fighters.

"Be careful of the larger ships I am detecting human life forms onboard one of the vessels." Destiny shouted at Eli.

"Which one!" Eli called,

"The vessel at the far left and one of the smaller ones," Destiny replied her long dark hair flowed around her body.

"How do I contact Col. Young?" Eli replied

"I can tap you into the communications systems so you can talk to him," Destiny said

"Good," Eli said

CONTROL ROOM

Col. Young stood as he heard the message that Eli relayed through to him using Destiny's systems. Nodding in understanding he turned towards his second in command at the moment Lt. James

"Take a team to the shuttle room and be prepared for when they return," he said.

Saluting she ran towards the room taking to soldiers with her.

DESTINY MEDICAL BAY SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Rush sat there in a pool of water; he became aware of the alien presence in his head as they continued to probe him. As a lone figure approached him be became aware that it was human. The ghostly figure carried herself with grace and fluidity that could only be matched as angelic. Her long dark hair and pearly white face filled his watery eyes as she looked at him.

Unable to speak Rush could only stare as she smiled at him softly and vanished replaced by the familiar face of Col. Young.

Leaping out of wits Rush collided heads with Young make them both wince in pain. Holding his head Rush turned towards Young, "You know that hurt!" he replied hoarsely.

"Thanks to you too asshole," Young replied good naturedly.

Rush stared around the room and saw that he was in the Medical Bay on the Destiny. Surprised by this he began to wonder how he got here when the memories flashed through his head.

The Alien ship

Chloe…

The Escape…

The shuttle….

Lt. James….

Nothing….

It all came crashing down on him and he held his head in pain as the memories came flooding back. But one in particular stood out and seeing Young give him a look of worry Rush only winced and then remembered something else.

"Where is Chloe?" Rush asked wondering about the fellow captive that was taken onto that ship with him.

"She is fine," Young replied, "Just resting,"

_There is something wrong with her_ a voice said

Rush's head shot up and looked around, but saw that everyone else was being chased out by T.J. who ushered him back to bed to get some rest.

Rush was glad for the interruption the pain in his head was too much and he thought that the voice he heard was just a hallucination.

A DAY LATER

Rush walked quietly to his room passing Eli along the way.

As the younger man was on his way to the evening meal he was stopped by Rush.

"Eli wait?" he asked

Eli stopped and turned around facing Rush, "Yeah?" he asked

"You said at one point that you saw Destiny's human form what does she look like?"

Eli raised his eyebrow at the older scientist and then shrugged, "She is rather tall, slim, pale white skin, dark long hair and piercing midnight blue almost purple eyes, she looked almost elfish," he said and Rush nodded.

"Thank you Eli," with that the man walked away disturbed and yet fascinated with the revelation.

Eli gave it no thought and walked away towards dinner.

CHLOE'S ROOM

Now to say that Chloe is doing alright is in short of a bother. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping but her mind was elsewhere.

DREAMSCAPE

She was inside the alien ship once again and this time floating in the same liquid as before. Struggling to cope with the situation she panicked when the Alien came up to her. It started saying something to another Alien and they both inserted a needle into the tank piercing her and inserted something into her blood. She screamed or tried to as she struggled only to suddenly have them vanish and something walk up to her slowly.

It was a woman with elfin features and a long crème colored dress. She carried herself with a grace that she had only seen in fairy tales. But it was not the way she walked that startled Chloe…

It was her eyes…

They were royal navy blue almost purple in color and so rich that Chloe could have sworn that it was not normal. Walking up to her she smiled and looked at Chloe in the eye. Faint icy blue meeting navy for the first time.

_Let go Chloe Armstrong; you are safe now_ she said and Chloe stared at the figure in wonder.

_Let go_ the voice said again.

Chloe took a deep breath trying to do as the woman in front of her said. She could feel herself relax as the tension in her body slowly flowed away.

It was as if magic happened and everything faded into darkness and once again Chloe found herself on the Destiny. But it was not like it was before. Destiny's dome does not have a large hole in it though it still carried the same look of age.

"What is going on?" she asked herself.

"You are safe that is all that matters," and Chloe turned around to face the woman again.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked

"You already know who I am and in turn I know who you are Chloe Armstrong." The woman said

"I don't understand," Chloe said "How do you know my name?"

"You don't have to but I warn you they did something to you and you are changing. But don't fight it; embrace it; use it; it is a gift; use it to help the others find a way home," with that she vanished.

END DREAM

Chloe shot up out of bed her breath coming in ragged gasps as she clutched her chest at the shock of it all. Realizing where she was she took several deep breaths to calm herself and then got out of bed to see her self towards the main mess.

There she found Rush drinking water and working on some problems that has been bothering him for some time.

"Can't sleep either?" he asked

"Yeah, I just had this strange dream," she said

"Of being on that alien ship?" Rush said

Nodding Chloe sat down in front of him and thought alone for a few seconds.

"There was also a woman there," she said, "I know," Rush replied

"Was this a coincidence?" Chloe replied.

_No it just means that you are no longer so closed off as to allow me to speak to you Chloe_ a voice said.

Both of them jumped at the sound of that voice.

"What the hell is that?" she said turning around to look.

_Don't be startled I didn't mean to frighten you_ the voice said again.

"Who are you?" asked Rush

_Don't be so pushy Nickolas after all you have learned your lesson well: better then I hoped after what happened_ the voice continued.

It was then that they came to the realization that shocked them cold. Turning to each other blue met brown for the first time as revelation started to kick in.

_Ah I see my presence in your mind has finally started to come to a conclusion_ the voice said

"Um are you...?" Chloe asked

_In my language I am Fatum or Fas but in your language…_

It was Rush who finished, "You are Destiny," he said

_Yes and we have much to talk about_

_TBC_


End file.
